


【佑灰】我的机器人男友

by LostShootingStar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostShootingStar/pseuds/LostShootingStar
Summary: 假如自给自足的17去拍戏的话……
Relationships: 全圆佑/文俊辉
Kudos: 6





	【佑灰】我的机器人男友

**Author's Note:**

> 假如自给自足的17去拍戏的话……

《我的机器人男友》是由韩国知名导演夫胜宽执导，文俊辉、全圆佑主演的科幻爱情电影。影片主要讲述了大学生俊飞和来自未来的机器人“WW-717”之间的搞笑故事。人与机器人之间有趣的生活情节让人捧腹，而两者之间的关系发展也引发了观众对于爱情、对于人性的深刻思考。

电影名 我的机器人男友

译名 My Cyborg Boyfriend

【演职员表】

导演 夫胜宽 Boo Seung Kwan

主演 文俊辉 Wen Junhui

全圆佑 Jeon Won Woo

权顺荣 Kwon Soon Young

崔韩率 Hansol Vernon Chwe

特别出演 尹净汉 Yoon Jeong Han

制片人 崔胜澈 Choi Seung Cheol

编剧 李硕珉 Lee Seok Min

摄影 金珉奎 Kim Min Gyu

剪辑 李灿 Lee Chan

艺术指导 徐明浩 Xu Minghao

视觉特效 洪知秀 Joshua Hong

配乐 李知勋 Lee Ji Hun

出品公司 SVT Entertainment 

Carat Studios

【角色介绍】

俊飞（文俊辉 饰）：平平无奇的男子大学生，非酋体质，生性乐观。两次生日的奇遇彻底改变了他的生活轨迹，突如其来的机器人“王五”为他化解许多危机，也让他渐渐爱上了这个和他不同种类的“人”……

WW-717/“王五”（全圆佑 饰）：来自未来的智能机器人，上得了课堂，打得过流氓，有着人类的外表，却没有人类的情感。经常能把俊飞气的半死，也总能在关键时刻挺身而出，为了保护俊飞不惜拼尽全力。

神秘男子（全圆佑 饰）：出现在俊飞20生日的年轻男子，明明是第一次见面，然而却知晓俊飞所有的喜好，成为俊飞生命中最难忘的回忆。

阿茸（权顺荣 饰）：俊飞的死党，现实主义者，本来对于好友的奇遇嗤之以鼻，直到“王五”的出现……

Rocket（崔韩率 饰）：掌握着时光穿越技术的科学家，为了完成某人的心愿，把WW-717送到俊飞的身边。

哥哥（尹净汉 饰）：俊飞小时候邻居家的高中生哥哥，也是俊飞第一个暗恋的对象。

【剧情介绍】

男子大学生俊飞（文俊辉 饰）一直过着平淡甚至有些惨淡的生活。就在他20岁成年那天晚上，他刚刚为自己买好生日礼物，一名西装革履的帅气男子（全圆佑 饰）闯入他的视线，说俊飞是当日第十七位结账的“寿星”，按照该商场的规矩，他可以享受十七份不同的生日礼物。俊飞本以为是诈骗，可没想到那名男子真的为他所有消费买单，还邀请他去吃西餐。俊飞不好意思地拒绝了，表示自己随便逛逛夜市吃点小吃就好，然而那名男子居然提出了一个奇怪的请求：陪他一起过生日。

夜市的小巷里，俊飞带着神秘男子轻车熟路地来回穿梭，两人一路吃吃喝喝玩玩乐乐，度过了一个奇妙而又浪漫的夜晚。在路口分别时，男子停下脚步，拉起俊飞的手说道：“希望你永远不要忘记我……”一滴眼泪滴落在俊飞的手背上，紧接着男子温柔地吻上了他的嘴唇。俊飞心跳漏了一拍，不知为何也跟着留下了泪水，朦胧中看到男子举着在小摊上买的风车和他挥手道别：“未来再见了！”虽然俊飞一直对这个神秘男子念念不忘，可他之后再也没有出现过……

第二年生日这一天，俊飞和朋友阿茸（权顺荣 饰）提起去年今日的奇遇，阿茸惊讶于俊飞能如此走狗屎运，不过对他的描述将信将疑，认为他肯定是在做梦。紧接着一辆车失控冲向他们，千钧一发之际，两人被扑倒在路边，而救了他们的人正是一年前的神秘男子！

男子向俊飞表明，原来他是来自未来的机器人。未来某一时刻的俊飞因中彩票成为富翁，他请求了科学家Rocket先生（崔韩率 饰），以20岁生日那天邂逅的男子为原型，制作了一个机器人“WW-717”并送回过去，想要改变未来不幸的命运。于是俊飞和机器人开始了搞笑的同居生活，他还为机器人取了个接地气的名字——“王五”。

机器人“王五”在生活上对俊飞照顾得无微不至，还陪同俊飞一起上学一起打工，活脱脱的“保姆＋保镖”。俊飞在假期时和“王五”一起回到家乡。因为拥有特殊能力，“王五”帮助俊飞回到过去，实现了俊飞小时候未完成的心愿——在邻居哥哥（尹净汉 饰）出国前，见了他最后一面，解开心结，微笑着和对方道别。

通过这次时空之旅，俊飞突然发现，自己好像离不开“王五”了。俊飞和阿茸展开一系列令人啼笑皆非的测试来试探“王五”，然而他们忘记了最关键的一点：“王五”是个机器人，根本没有人类的感情。俊飞伤心透顶，把“王五”带到夜市的街口，命令他就像一年前一样赶快消失，远离自己的生活。面对着冷清的家里，俊飞拼命暗示自己那个机器人根本就是假象，所有的一切都是自己在做梦罢了。可是看到沙发上码放整齐的衣物，俊飞明白了，他骗不了自己的心。

一天，在公司实习的俊飞突然一阵头晕目眩，他观察周围，发现桌子上的东西都在剧烈颤动。地震突然来袭，一时间慌乱的人群不知所措到处奔逃。在混乱的局面中，俊飞遇到了前来寻找他的“王五”，其实“王五”一直在附近暗中保护着他。

“王五”带着俊飞想要找到一个安全的避难所，突然间大楼倾塌，“王五”又一次推开俊飞，自己被压在废墟之下。为了拦截向俊飞砸落的墙体，“王五”截断了自己的身体，上半身飞向俊飞，替他挡下致命一击，完成了自己的使命。

天空中下起了大雨，俊飞在废墟中独自抱着“王五”失声痛哭。他曾埋怨“王五”不懂什么是爱，可是，他们两个之间，早已产生了一种超越物种、超越时空、超越爱的情感……

故事的另一面

2177年，一个去博物馆参观的学生元一，发现跟他长得一模一样的机器人，他联系到这件藏品的主人，想要了解其中的故事。藏品的主人是一名科学家，在了解到元一的诉求之后，他将机器人的芯片作为成年礼送给元一。原来在百年前的地震中，机器人虽然身躯残破，可他依旧保留着完整的记忆芯片。元一读取了芯片中所有的记忆，被机器人和俊飞的之间的情感深深震撼。

元一对俊飞一见钟情，他选择回到过去，在机器人出现的前一年遇到了俊飞。元一陪同俊飞度过了一个特别的生日，然而他待在那里的时间很有限，最后只能匆匆留下一吻，和俊飞告别。

回到未来后，元一询问科学家为什么停留的时间不能更长一些。科学家告诉他，传送时间过长的话可能一辈子就回不来了，就像“WW-717”一样。元一坚定地对科学家说，他想替机器人继续保护俊飞。

元一被传送回大地震那天，看到在瓦砾中抱着机器人残体痛哭不已的俊飞，他撑起伞来到俊飞身边，把手中的风车放在机器人的手中。

“以后有我。”

【音乐原声】

类型 曲目

主题曲 风车

插曲 20

our dawn IS hotter than day

期待

Rock

Campfire

Holiday

这家伙的人气

不要偷听

flower

微笑花

口头禅

现在要去见你

【幕后花絮】

1.从导演到配乐，所有工作人员几乎都在本片中客串，这是导演设置的一大彩蛋。

2.因为经常拍摄到很晚，文俊辉把家里的烤肠机搬到片场，受到大家的一致好评。他笑称以后可以考虑在拍摄场地开个小卖部。

3.影片中所有打戏均由全圆佑亲自上阵，只有一场危险的爆炸戏，因另一男主文俊辉的强烈反对才换成替身上场。

4.全圆佑曾联合制片人开办了“第一届cyborg杯俄罗斯方块双人对战”，冠军可获得文俊辉提供的螺蛳粉。最后冠军是文俊辉。

5.编剧李硕珉在创作剧本时遇到瓶颈，正好瞧见导演和摄影拌嘴，为其后续创作提供了灵感。影片中的单方面吵架桥段也是两位主演的本色演出。

6.片中最经典的温泉kiss是导演临时起意拍摄的，拍出来的效果出乎意料得好。虽然没有崔韩率的戏份，可他因为当地的小吃随剧组一同来到拍摄地。

7.本片是尹净汉婚后以来出演的第一部电影，据本人透露，这次客串是和丈夫、也就是制片人崔胜澈打赌输了的结果。

【发行信息】

Never Coming Soon

————————————————————

虽然都是假的

但是希望孩子们都去演戏的老姨母心切是真的！

BTW

这还是一个“先有鸡还是先有蛋的故事”

是先有元一还是先有王五嘞？

———————————————————

还有 那个音乐原声都是17的歌 按照故事顺序来的 以下是我脑补的出现场景：

20：俊飞生日的商场

our dawn IS hotter than day：俊飞元一逛夜市

期待：路口离别

Rock：WW-717华丽登场

Campfire：日常 

Holiday：回老家

这家伙的人气：阿茸和俊飞对“王五”的搞笑测试

不要偷听：俊飞让“王五”离开

flower：“王五”救俊飞 挡下致命一击

微笑花：废墟中俊飞和“王五”敞开心扉

口头禅：元一视角 回到过去那一天

现在要去见你：元一决定永远回到过去

风车：片末字幕

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading❤


End file.
